June 2006 Events
June 1-11 Soundaxis Festival of Music A city-wide festival celebrating music, architecture and acoustics. 11 days of concerts, interdisciplinary installations, symposia, screenings and site-specific musical events. Various venues throughout the city http://www.soundaxis.ca *June 3 Ontario Highland Dance Championships Scottish dancers compete in their traditional tartan kilts, accompianied by stirring bagpipe music Venue: Harbourfront Centre Concert Stage *June 3-Sept 3 Summer Music in the Park (weekends only, weather permitting) Enjoy the sounds of summer as the Bloor-Yorkville BIA presents Music in the Village of Yorkville Park performed by students from the Royal Conservatory of Music Weekends now through September 3 rd , (416) 928-3553 or http://www.bloor-yorkville.com *June 2-4 Muhtadi International Drumming Festival Appreciation and involvement of the art form in our diverse communities. Takes place at Queen's Park. Muhtadi Drumming Festival, (416) 504-3786 or http://www.muhtadidrumfest.com *June 4 A Celebration of Herbs Over 60 exhibitors present, educate, and celebrate the many uses of herbs. Highlights include info sessions on growing medicinal herbs, a herb marketplace, demonstrations on using herbs in cooking and craft, slide shows, an organic vegetarian cafe and more! Venue: York Quay Centre *Sun Jun 4 11:00 am Fresh Air Fair (Community Events) Shadow puppetry, steel drums, and awareness raising activities for all ages Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *June 8-10 North by Northeast Music & Film Conference and Festival The Music Festival spans 3 nights of performances, showcasing hundreds of bands. Panels, roundtables, workshops, seminars, controversial speakers. The NXNE Film Festival offers a unique program of music related feature films, documentaries and shorts. Various locations around the city , (416) 863-6963 or http://www.nxne.com *June 9-11 2nd Annual Distillery Blues Festival All Blues music. Distillery District, 416-698-2152 or http://www.distilleryblues.com *Mon Jun 12 7:30 pm Public Celebration Of Jane Jacobs Readings, speakers and music by Mike Ford and the Flying Bulgar Klezmer Band. Trinity-St. Paul's Church, 427 Bloor W. 416-977-5097. Free *Wed Jun 14 12:30 pm Kellylee Evans (Summer Serenades) Urban jazz with a unique voice Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *June 16-18 8th Annual Taste of Little Italy Experience the food and culture of Toronto's own Little Italy. Bands will perform live on the street corners, patios and balconies, playing a variety of music from Classical to Salsa. College St between Eucild and Shaw St. http://www.tasteoflittleitaly.com *June 16 to 18 Barbados on the Water – Canada’s largest celebration of Barbados takes place at Harbourfront Centre http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/noflash/mediaDisplay.php?id=389 *Sat Jun 17, 4pm: [http://www.cafescientifique.ca/#toronto The End of Humankind: Will we be conquered by war, disease or the environment?] Rivoli, 334 Queen Street W. FREE * June 17: Highland Creek Heritage Festival FREE * Sun June 18, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Christie Pits. FREE *Tue Jun 20 12:00 pm World Refugee Day (Community Events) Celebrate with musicians, singers and dancers... Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *Wed Jun 21 11:30am-10pm Fete de la Musique The Alliance Française have the pleasure of presenting the new edition of the Fête de la Musique in Toronto. The Summer Solstice will be observed on all five continents with the 25th edition of this music celebration initiated by the French Department of Culture. Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Wed Jun 21 12:30 pm The Lester McLean Trio (Summer Serenades) A blend of funk and acoustic soul Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *Fri June 23 Gardner Ceramic Museum reopening Free * Fri Sat Sun Jun 23 24 25: City Roots Festival Distillery District *12pm-11pm Jun 24 y 25 INTI RAYMI Incan Solstace festival Organizado por: Centro Comunitario San Lorenzo. Más Info: Hernan Astudillo, (416)782-2953, hastudillo@rogers.com. Christie Pits FREE *June 24 –'Francofête' – Celebrating St. Jean Baptiste Day and French-Canadian culture through various artistic disciplines an; music on the Harbourfront Centre Concert Stage. *Jun 24 Toronto International DragonBoat Festival Toronto Centre Island *Jun 25 Pedestrian Sundays in Kensington On the last Sunday of every month this summer Kensington Market will be closed off to car traffic from noon until 7pm. Come see local bands play, eat some tasty food, or just enjoy one of this city’s best neighbourhoods the way it was meant to be enjoyed: on foot. *Sunday June 25 at 4 pm.:"From the fire and the snow" South and north, passion and contemplation meet in this ’cello extravaganza, featuring music by Bach, Arvo Pärt, Villa-Lobos, Pink Martini and others and performed by ’cellists Roberta Janzen (director), Cherry Kim, Garrett Knecht and Liza McLellan. http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/noflash/mediaDisplay.php?id=385 *June 25, 27 to 30 Downtown Jazz Festival – Enjoy five days of world-class jazz showcasing the best Canadian and international musicians *27 Jun 9-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening: Creature from the Black Lagoon ''' 3-D glasses will be provided for first 300 patrons Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *Wed Jun 28 12:30 pm Soundstreams (Summer Serenades) '''The Toronto Fanfare Project featuring jazz and classical brass Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *Thursday June 29 at 7 p.m.:Brass Tacks I: True North BrassFive of Canada’s most dazzling brass virtuosi kick off the holiday weekend with made-in-Canada arrangements and original compositions. James Gardiner and Raymond Tizzard, trumpets; Joan Watson, French Horn, Alastair Kay, trombone and Scott Irvine, tuba. *June 30 to July 3 Canada Day/Power of Place – A multi-disciplinary festival that is fun, festive and for families. Harbourfront Centre